


Cloning is a Hell of a Drug

by seventrials



Category: Flux Baddies - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Kudos: 3





	Cloning is a Hell of a Drug

Doctor Lalna Able Hector. Or rather, Livid Jones. He was the first, a tired scientist who accidentally made a cloning machine. First it was just his cat Tiddles, then he started experimenting on himself, then his friends.

The first few clones were failures, dead from the start. Could you really even clone a human? It was beginning to seem less and less likely. Then, one day, a success. He was a perfect copy, right down to the tiniest details. After some testing, it was found that he even had much of Livids memories in tact. This was vital to the project- if he could clone someone with all the memories in tact, he could essentially create artificial immortality. No more need for the finicky respawn, no fear of not coming back.

But the clone was flawed. He was vicious, angry, filled with a murderous intent. He remembered the hell Livids parents had put them through, remembered years of abuse. The anger and hatred that Livid had repressed ran rampant in this clone.

Livid tried to shut down the project, but it was too late. He'd already involved his closest friends, already gone too far. And now he found himself cornered by his clone.

Doctor Lalnable Hector. He was the second, but claimed to be the first. He murdered Livid upon learning the plan to shut down the project. He would continue it himself, but of course he could never let his clones be better than him. That was the difference between him and Livid- he knew better now.

But he never expected clones who were so… innocent. Lalna and Duncan Jones, a dorky thaumomancer and a… well he wasn't sure what the other one was, but he seemed like a kid. These two were far too innocent for his plans. He stowed them away in the night, certain theyd both die on their own in the unforgiving environment. He had no idea how wrong he would be.

Lalnable continued the project, killing off defects, killing off any clones who dared question him. He grew estranged from Honeydew and Xephos, his fellow scientists. They were just extra DNA to him after a certain point, he refused to acknowledge the guilty feeling in his gut that these were his friends he was using.

Eventually he found himself trapped, shoved into a glass prison of his own making. He was a danger, and even his friends knew it. 

But you can't hold a monster forever.

Lalnable escaped, running off into the night with nothing but blueprints and a notepad. He made his own lab, built his own machine. He wouldn't be so easily stopped.

And then he met Nano.

Turns out both clones he had released survived. He wasn't too worried about Duncan- He was involved in something called the Magic Police now. But Lalna… oh Lalna..

Lalna was sporting some brand new flux, likely a result of an experiment gone wrong, and an assistant. Nano. She was perfect. He needed her. If he could get some of her hair maybe he could clone the flux out of her and make his own assistant. It was time to go undercover.

Pretending to be Lalna wasn't too hard- he just had to throw some purple dye on his face and hands and cut his hair. But he forgot one thing- as much as he could make himself LOOK like Lalna, he lacked the empathy and personality required to truly take his clones place. Nano chased him away after he failed to answer her question.

"Who watches the watchmen?"

Who knew the answer to THAT anyway? Fucking nerds. But it didn't matter. He'd gathered what he needed to make his own assistant. He ran home, and began the process.

Five. That was the perfect one. Specimen Five. He hadn't managed to clone out the flux, if anything it was worse, and he'd even managed to flux himself. But they were perfect. He just had to make sure they survived. That was the hardest part. But survive they did, and oh lord they were even more perfect than first thought.

Five was everything he wanted, everything he needed. It would be an understatement to say he'd grown attached to them. In the following year he helped them learn, helped them grow, taught them everything they needed to know. They became sassy, vicious, able to get anything they wanted, and he loved them. 

When Lalna and Nano hid them away Lalnable rained hell down upon them. He did things he shouldn't have, but it yielded results, and he got his pride and joy back. He worked many hours to set Five free from their prison, and when they were free he refused to let go of them. He never wanted to lose them- He had almost given up just getting to five, there was no way he could make another. He didn't WANT another. He wanted FIVE. 

Oh no. This wasn't just a protective boss feeling anymore. He was in love and it scared the shit out of him.


End file.
